Wojenna gra — Zemsta
by Enigma Incognito
Summary: Pierwsze opowiadanie z uniwersum humanizacji pod szumnym tytułem "Wojenna gra". Nad Nowym Jorkiem gromadzą się ciemne chmury — w tajemniczych okolicznościach giną kolejni agenci, a nasz oddział komandosów musi zmierzyć się z kłopotliwą kradzieżą. W międzyczasie wychodzą na jaw nowe intrygi i obok postaci kanonicznych pojawia się wielu nowych bohaterów. Rating T na wszelki wypadek.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

* * *

_Kopenhaga, 1 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Wilgotne powietrze otaczające dwie skryte w cieniu kamienic postaci przesiąknięte było ostrym zapachem zimnego morza i gryzącą wonią samochodowych spalin. Ostatnie promienie popołudniowego słońca już jakiś czas temu skryły się bezpowrotnie za poszarpaną linią horyzontu. Wielkie, za dnia tętniące życiem miasto otulił przenikliwy chłód marcowej nocy, rozświetlanej tysiącami świateł. Po opustoszałych ulicach co jakiś czas przechadzali się zmęczeni przechodnie, starający się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swych domów, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o dobiegającej już końca najzimniejszej i zdecydowanie najbardziej nieprzyjemnej porze roku.

— Tylko pamiętaj: nie musisz być delikatny. — Słodki szept powoli wypełnił zatopioną w mroku, niewielką uliczkę. Coś jednak w tym subtelnym, kobiecym głosie, cicho odbijającym się od zbudowanych z poszarzałych już cegieł ścian kamienic, było niepokojącego. Jakaś ledwo słyszalna, złowroga nuta towarzyszyła temu melodyjnemu dźwiękowi.

Otuloną cieniem twarz właścicielki owego czarującego głosu zdobił delikatny uśmiech, ukazujący rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów. Gdzieś w głębi jej jasnych oczu, otoczonych kurtyną długich, czarnych rzęs, zalśniły nieśmiałe i lekko przy tym złowróżbne iskierki szaleństwa.

Stojący naprzeciw niej mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku przyglądał się swej towarzyszce badawczo, mrużąc przy tym lekko swoje zdrowe, lewe oko, otoczone delikatnymi, płytkimi zmarszczkami. Tuż za długim, orlim nosem na jego twarzy malowała się podłużna blizna, przecinająca prawe oko, które w rzeczywistości tworzyła jedynie proteza, zastępującą mu dawno stracony narząd. Trzydziestopięciolatek nerwowo, drżącą dłonią, przeczesał swoje ciemnobrązowe, miejscami siwiejące już włosy. Za wszelką cenę próbował nie ulec niezwykłemu urokowi osobistemu swojego mocodawcy, o którym w przestępczym półświatku krążyły niemal legendy. Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że większość z nich okazała się prawdą.

Bowiem znajdująca się tuż przed nim kobieta, znana w swej branży jako Stella Verity, należała do najbardziej błyskotliwych oszustów działających na przestrzeni ostatnich dwudziestu paru lat. Jednocześnie była wyjątkowo ujmującą kobietą, niezwykle piękną, a zarazem nieprzeciętnie inteligentną. Otaczająca ją aura tajemniczości dodawała jej dodatkowej pikanterii. Mimo wszystko była dość młoda i, zdawać by się mogło, niezbyt doświadczona. Tym niemniej oferta przez nią zaproponowana stanowiła dość duże wyróżnienie dla dotąd niezbyt docenianego kryminalisty.

— Czyli umowa stoi? — Krótkie, acz zasadnicze pytanie przedarło się przez nocną ciszę, dotąd zakłócaną jedynie oddechami kryjącej się w uliczce dwójki ludzi.

Kobieta skwitowała swoją wypowiedź kolejnym już tego wieczoru czarującym uśmiechem, przez który jej towarzysz musiał jeszcze bardziej skupić się na skonstruowaniu sensownej odpowiedzi na postawione przez nią pytanie. Po chwili namysłu wreszcie zdecydował się przemówić.

— Tak — odparł dość cicho, nie chcąc urwać w pół zdania.

— To świetnie, Francis — odrzekła, nie kryjąc podekscytowania i wciąż się uśmiechając.

Jej towarzysz w odpowiedzi jedynie odchrząknął, powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Och, oczywiście, doktorze Jasperze Blowhole — Stella poprawiła się natychmiast rozbrajającym głosem.

— Niech moja prawdziwa tożsamość pozostanie naszą małą tajemnicą — zaproponował nieśmiało mężczyzna, przed samym sobą ukrywając fakt, jakie kobieta zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Tymczasem jego towarzyszka przytaknęła energicznie i serdecznie mu podziękowała za pozytywne rozpatrzenie jej niecodziennej propozycji. Odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym odeszła w stronę pobliskiego przystanku autobusowego.

— Możesz zwerbować kogo tylko zechcesz i zastosować nawet najbardziej oryginalne metody, bylebyś tylko wykonał misję, którą ci powierzyłam — rzuciła jeszcze na odchodnym, zanim wsiadła do czarnego Mercedesa, który w jednej chwili zatrzymał się obok przystanku.

Auto w ciągu kilku sekund z niosącym się jeszcze echem piskiem opon zniknęło z punktu widzenia Blowhole'a. Jasper jeszcze przez moment stał otulony cieniem kamienic, wpatrując się tępo w skrzyżowanie, które wcześniej pokonał pojazd. W końcu mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech i powoli ruszył ulicą.  
Nie było dla niego istotne, gdzie podążał. Nogi same niosły go przed siebie. Blowhole wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Doskonale pamiętał, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Starannie pielęgnował to drobne, acz wyraziste wspomnienie pewnej niespodziewanej, choć, wydawać by się mogło, zwyczajnej rozmowy, która dała mu szansę wprowadzić w życie plan zemsty na jego największym wrogu...

* * *

_Cztery dni wcześniej...  
__Londyn, 26 lutego 2012 roku_

* * *

Gęsta, lekko szarawa mgła, która jeszcze kilka godzin temu spowijała zatłoczone londyńskie ulice, teraz zniknęła, jakby zmyta rzęsistymi strugami zimowego deszczu. Na chodnikach natychmiast zaroiło się od mnóstwa wielobarwnych parasoli.

Tuż za pokrytą tysiącami malutkich i błyszczących niczym drogocenne diamenty kropel szybą niewielkiej i dość skromnej londyńskiej kawiarenki siedział trzydziestopięcioletni mężczyzna. Bezwiednie obracał na bielutkim talerzyku pustą już filiżankę, będącą skromną pozostałością po zamówionym przez niego espresso, i tępo wpatrywał się w tętniący życiem świat po drugiej stronie szkła.

Świat, który był dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiały, nie posiadający jakiegokolwiek sensu w jego oczach. Jasper nigdy nie potrafił się w nim odnaleźć. Kiedy tylko wydawało mu się, że znalazł już szczęście i może dalej żyć, błogo rozkoszując się beztroską i w pełni napawając się tą niezwykłą, egzystencjalną sielanką, los dobitnie udowadniał mu, że nic nigdy nie będzie takie proste. Jednak nie tragiczne i wyjątkowo pechowe zdarzenia zniechęcały go najbardziej do szarego świata, ale to, jakiego fatum już kilkakrotnie wybierało pośrednika. A był to zawsze ten sam człowiek.

Blowhole zacisnął dość mocno dwa palce lewej ręki na malutkim i delikatnym uszku filiżanki, omal się nie zapominając. Każda myśl przywodząca mu obraz jego śmiertelnego wroga powodowała przypływ niewypowiedzianej złości, a wręcz furii. Mężczyzna nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że agent CIA, który był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie mu życia, mieszkał teraz w Nowym Jorku w jednym z luksusowych, manhattańskich apartamentowców, zarabiając krocie. Bazę niemogącego związać końca z końcem doktora stanowiła tymczasem opuszczona i zapyziała hala fabryczna, wyrastająca z ziemi nieopodal wód Tamizy.

Rozmyślania Jaspera przerwało nagłe nadejście ubranej w kiczowatą bluzeczkę z logo kawiarni kelnerki. Na jej piersi pobłyskiwała srebrna plakietka z wyrytym na niej imieniem „Ashley". Dziewczyna zgrabnie odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk lekko wypłowiałych blond włosów z czoła.

— Coś jeszcze podać? — spytała uprzejmie, a rozświetlający jej piegowatą twarz uśmiech nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać.

— Nie, dziękuję — odrzekł Blowhole dosyć chłodno.

Kelnerka nie chciała jednak tak łatwo dawać za wygraną. W jej umyśle właśnie pojawił się wspaniały plan namówienia stałego, choć niezbyt lubianego klienta na jedno z serwowanych w kawiarni tradycyjnych ciast.

— Może... — zaczęła energicznie, ale nie dane jej było skończyć nawet jednego zdania.

— Poproszę jedynie rachunek — odparł mężczyzna oschle i nieco ostrzej aniżeli przed momentem.

— Jasne — powiedziała Ashley, pozbawiona resztek rozpierającego ją przed chwilą entuzjazmu i z niewielkim grymasem na twarzy oddaliła się szybkim krokiem w stronę zaplecza.

Jasper westchnął krótko i wrócił do uważnego obserwowania świata za szybą. Starał się ograniczać kontakty z innymi ludźmi do absolutnego minimum, a ta pozornie nieśmiała dziewczyna zawsze mu to utrudniała, chcąc wymienić z introwertycznym doktorem choć kilka słów, tak jak z każdym innym klientem. Nawet mimo naturalnej w tej sytuacji niechęci do owej piegowatej dziewczyny czuł do niej odrobinę szacunku. Szacunku zrodzonego z podziwu dla jej uporu i tego, że pomimo chłodnego i dość oschłego podejścia Jaspera w stosunku do jego ewentualnych towarzyszy, ona wciąż była dla niego miła.

Lecz i te rozmyślania Blowhole'a nie miały szansy potrwać dłużej niż kilka minut. Tym razem jednakże przerwała je nie uśmiechnięta Ashley, a niezwykle hałaśliwy dzwonek wiszący tuż obok drzwi wejściowych. Jasper przeniósł zirytowane spojrzenie na owe małe wejście do nieznacznie już zapyziałego lokalu. Na jego oczach próg kawiarni żwawym krokiem przekroczył może dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, pogwizdując przy tym cicho. Ubrany był w czystą, bordową koszulę, narzuconą na nią czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy. Mimo prostoty jego stroju doskonale było widać, że jego ubrania są zdecydowanie markowe, czym mężczyzna wyróżniał się od zwyczajnych, niegrzeszących bogactwem klientów kawiarenki. Po przejściu kilku kroków niespodziewany gość zaczął się uważnie rozglądać. Wzrok jego ciemnych oczu sprawnie prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy wszystkimi stolikami, nawet tymi pustymi. Na chwilę zatrzymał się on na postaci doktora Blowhole'a. Wtedy właśnie twarz chłopaka rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech. Gołym okiem widać było, że rozpiera go niewyobrażalna wprost duma.

— Nie, nie, nie... — mruczał przez kilka sekund pod nosem Jasper, obawiając się już najgorszego.

Na jego nieszczęście w pełni spełniły się owe obawy. Młody człowiek prędko podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział Blowhole, i bez zbędnych ceregieli zajął miejsce naprzeciw dość mocno zaniepokojonego doktora.

— Chciałbym... — rozpoczął uroczyście, jednakże i jemu, podobnie jak nieco wcześniej kelnerce, Jasper przerwał zawczasu.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytał agresywnie, czując, jak napinają mu się mięśnie karku. Wolał nie wdawać się w dyskusje z nieznaną mu osobą, z powodu w pełni zrozumiałej w tym przypadku obawy przed organami ścigania.

Na twarzy jego tajemniczego towarzysza zagościł wyraz triumfu i zadowolenia.

— Spokojnie, nie jestem nikim, kogo by się pan tutaj spodziewał — odparł tajemniczo i nad wyraz spokojnie.

— Wobec tego kim jesteś? — Jasper ponowił pytanie z rosnącą irytacją w głosie.

— Zwą mnie Parker — przedstawił się mężczyzna, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed kolejnym uśmiechem. — Edwin Parker.

— I co w związku z tym? — spytał Jasper, dalej sceptycznie nastawiony do enigmatycznego towarzysza.

— Cóż... — zaczął Parker, lekko zakłopotany niezbyt kulturalną odpowiedzią Blowhole'a — chciałem złożyć panu pewną propozycję w imieniu osoby, którą na pewno pan zna z opowieści pańskich kolegów po fachu.

Jasper uniósł delikatnie ciemną brew, podnosząc przy tym prawą dłoń i muskając dwoma palcami powieki, które ukrywały pod sobą protezę prawego oka, wykonaną własnoręcznie przez doktora. Zawsze bawiło go, że ludzi zwodził jego zwyczajny wygląd, podczas gdy on w sztucznym oku ukrywał prawdziwy arsenał.

— Chodzi o wykonanie pewnego zadania, a raczej wyeliminowanie dość poważnego problemu — kontynuował Edwin, delikatnie gładząc jasnobrązowe włosy.  
Blowhole wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie, wprawiając rozmówcę w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Wbrew sobie bardzo zainteresował się treścią owego nietypowego zlecenia.

— Jakby to ująć... — odparł cicho i dość ostrożnie Parker, tracąc resztki pewności siebie.

Niezbyt empatyczne zachowanie doktora i bijąca od niego niechęć tak bardzo kontrastowały z charakterem Edwina i osób, którymi dotąd się otaczał, że nie był on w stanie przywyknąć do swojego zapewne przyszłego towarzysza. Udając zamyślonego, chłopak ukradkiem zerknął na zegarek.

— Szybciej... — mruknął do siebie lekko zniecierpliwiony.

— Słucham? — odezwał się zdziwiony Jasper, o dziwo dość kulturalnym tonem.

— To znaczy... — zaczął Edwin, ale, ku jego ogromnej uldze, drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się raptownie i do lokalu wmaszerowała młoda kobieta.

Poprawiła spoczywające na jej nosie ogromne, przeciwsłoneczne okulary i bez namysłu ruszyła w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli mężczyźni. Podczas każdego jej kroku delikatnie falujące włosy, otaczające jej smukłą twarz i przypominające kolorem płynne złoto, drżały lekko, ocierając się przy tym nieznacznie o czarny płaszcz kobiety. Zanim zdążyła ona usiąść na krześle obok Parkera, zsunęła ze smukłych, bladych palców szare, najwyraźniej zamszowe rękawiczki.

— Jestem Eve — przedstawiła się krótko, wyciągając rękę w stronę Blowhole'a.

Doktor nieśmiało odwzajemnił ten powitalny gest. Skóra tej tajemniczej kobiety wydała mu się wyjątkowo miękka i jedwabista. Jasper cicho przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie kobiet, a zwłaszcza takich kobiet. Sprytne zagranie, przebiegło mu przez myśl, zanim oprzytomniał, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.

— Miło mi — wykrztusił z siebie, nie mogąc przyzwyczaić się jeszcze do wyglądu Eve i do spojrzenia jej jasnobrązowych oczu, w których krył się pewien magnetyzm. — Mam na imię...

— Doskonale wiem, jak się pan nazywa — przerwała mu kobieta łagodnie, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko zadziornie.  
Blowhole odpowiedział jej nieznacznym uśmiechem, po czym zapadła krótka, lecz nieco krępująca cisza.

— To z jaką propozycją do mnie przyszliście? — odezwał się wreszcie Jasper, przerywając denerwujące milczenie.

Kawiarenkę wypełnił śmiech kobiety, wydawać by się mogło serdeczny, a wręcz dobrotliwy, w którym jednak dało się usłyszeć pewną starannie zatuszowaną szyderczą nutę.

— I to jest twoje pierwsze pytanie? — spytała trochę ironicznie Eve, nachylając się w stronę doktora. — Nie interesuje cię bardziej od kogo owa propozycja pochodzi? — drążyła dalej.

Blowhole wzniósł oczy ku niebu, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. Zaczął go już irytować fakt, że jego rozmówcy cały czas unikali odpowiedzi na najbardziej oczywiste w tej sytuacji pytania. Parker, najwyraźniej dostrzegając malujące się na jego twarzy zniecierpliwienie, szepnął swej towarzyszce do ucha kilka słów. Twarz Eve wykrzywił delikatny grymas, jednak mimo tego kobieta niechętnie pokiwała głową.

— Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy... — rozpoczęła, widocznie tracąc humor. Zwodzenie nowego było dla niej po prostu satysfakcjonującym zajęciem.

— Nareszcie — skomentował głośno Jasper, obdarzając swych towarzyszy kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Eve udała, że tego nie dostrzegła. Sięgnęła szybko do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągając z niej dwa pliki pięćdziesięciu pięćdziesięcio-funtowych banknotów.

— To jedynie drobna zaliczka, mająca pomóc w przekonaniu ciebie, abyś przyjął powierzone ci zlecenie — wyjaśniła, niedbale rzucając pieniądze na blat stolika.

Jasper spojrzał wielkimi oczami najpierw na pliki banknotów, a potem na siedzącą naprzeciw niego dwójkę ludzi. Z pewnością byli oni świadomi jego kłopotów finansowych, ale wciąż nie potrafił obdarzyć ich choć szczątkowym zaufaniem.

— To jedynie ułamek twojego wynagrodzenia — dorzuciła Eve, uśmiechając się szelmowsko na widok miny doktora. — Nasza pracodawczyni, znana tobie jako Stella Verity — w tym miejscu kobieta przerwała na chwilę i uważnie wpatrywała się w Blowhole'a, którego oczy jeszcze bardziej się powiększyły — chciała, abyś zneutralizował agenta Jeffersona, co umożliwi ci również zemszczenie się na nim.

W oczach Jaspera natychmiast pojawił się błysk, a na jego twarzy zakwitł złowrogi uśmiech. Po tym, jak usłyszał, co miało być jego zadaniem, i kto proponuje mu jego wykonanie, w jednej chwili przestał być podejrzliwym wobec towarzyszy.

Tymczasem na twarzy jego rozmówczyni momentalnie zakwitł wyraz satysfakcji. — Zakładam, że przystajesz na tę propozycję. — Przypominało to raczej stwierdzenie aniżeli pytanie.

— Oczywiście — odparł doktor wciąż jeszcze lekko oszołomiony, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

— Świetnie — skwitowała Eve z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z krzesła. — Szczegóły omówisz z szefową za cztery dni w Kopenhadze. Więcej informacji na temat tego spotkania otrzymasz w przeciągu kilku godzin — dodała jeszcze, po czym wraz z Parkerem poderwali się z miejsc.

Obydwoje niespiesznym krokiem ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Nie minął jednak moment, a oni już opuścili kawiarnię i rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach, pozostawiając Jaspera samego z własnymi myślami i natrętną kelnerką.

* * *

_**A/N: Na razie tylko prolog, pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić na dniach.  
**__**Póki co wszystko jest owiane tajemnicą. Akcji jako takiej nie ma, ale spokojnie — niedługo wydarzenia zaczną przybierać zupełnie inny obrót...**_

_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Pingwinów..._, wobec czego nie mam do nich praw autorskich. Za ich powstanie dziękować możemy Dreamworksowi._**


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

_Nowy Jork, 15 marca 2012 roku_

* * *

Głośny gwizd gwałtownie przedarł się przez wypełniające się parą wodną powietrze, niosąc się między pokrytymi kaflami ścianami i odbijając od lśniącej powierzchni podłogi. Ten z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej irytujący dźwięk, zdawać by się mogło, przewiercał się przez umysł, nie pozwalając skupić się na żadnej myśli. W końcu stojący nieopodal elektrycznego czajnika młody człowiek nie wytrzymał i ruszył w stronę wciąż podgrzewającego gotującą się już wodę urządzenia.

— Znowu się zepsuł — mruknął pod nosem. — To pewnie robota Rico. — Chłopak westchnął cicho na wspomnienie tego, jak jeden z jego przyjaciół i, bądź co bądź, współlokatorów traktował wszelkie urządzenia z wyjątkiem jego ukochanych narzędzi zagłady.

Młody mężczyzna niechętnie nacisnął przycisk w dolnej części rączki czajnika. Woda niemal natychmiast przestała wrzeć i powoli jej powierzchnia zaczęła się wygładzać. Dwudziestodwulatek sennie sięgnął po matowy, oliwkowy kubek, stojący po drugiej stronie marmurowego blatu. Po przyciągnięciu naczynia do siebie poderwał — jak się szybko okazało — nieco za mocno czajnik, omal nie rozlewając wrzątku po całym pomieszczeniu, w którym się wówczas znajdował.

Zresztą pomieszczenie to było dość specyficzne — do wyłożonych jasnymi, dużymi kaflami ścian sporych rozmiarów wnęki na różnych wysokościach poprzykręcane zostały solidne marmurowe płyty, służące jako blaty. Generalnie ziały one pustką, tylko gdzieniegdzie postawione zostały różne sprzęty, np. wspomniany wcześniej czajnik, ekspres lub kuchenka mikrofalowa, oraz przedmioty, takie jak puszki, jedna wypełniona po brzegi aromatyczną kawą rozpuszczalną, druga pełna torebek czarnej herbaty. Wnęka na miano kuchni zasłużyła w zasadzie tylko dzięki pełnionej przez siebie funkcji — tak naprawdę wcale nie przypominała ona zwyczajnego gastronomicznego zaplecza domu.

Chłopak tym razem dużo ostrożniej zalał gorącą wodą kupkę ciemnobrązowego proszku, leżącą na dnie trzymanego przez niego kubka. Niemal natychmiast otoczył go delikatny aromat świeżo zaparzonej, porannej kawy. Młody mężczyzna owinął naczynie palcami i uniósł je, ruszając w stronę wielkiej, kremowej kanapy. Stała ona pośrodku sporego pomieszczenia o wysokości dwóch kondygnacji, które z pewnością można było przyrównać do salonu — stanowiło ono zdecydowanie najważniejszą część apartamentu. To tu gromadzili się wszyscy jego mieszkańcy w trakcie posiłków, gier, maratonów filmowych lub wszelkich innych zajęć, które umożliwiały im wspólne spędzanie czasu, zanim jeszcze mężczyźni zdążyli zaszyć się we własnych pokojach.

Na środku ciemnego, dębowego parkietu, tworzącego podłogę salonu, stały dwie wielkie i miękkie kanapy w różnych odcieniach beżu z prostymi, metalowymi wykończeniami. Tuż obok nich znajdował się niski, również metalowy stolik do kawy, przypominający nieco prostopadłościenny kawałek szwajcarskiego sera, w którego dziury zostały powtykane różnorakie przedmioty. Jasne promienie porannego słońca wpadały do pomieszczenia przez ogromne okno znajdujące się na południowej ścianie, a właściwie ją tworzące — zaczynało się ono mniej więcej na wysokości pół metra, a kończyło dopiero pod samym sufitem. Widok, który się z niego rozpościerał, zapierał dech w piersiach — można było oglądać niemal cały Manhattan, z pięknym, mieniącym się w słońcu Central Parkiem włącznie.

Młody mężczyzna opadł na jedną z kanap, uważając, aby nie wylać z kubka ani kropli kawy, jak to zrobił tydzień temu Rico, a czego ślady widniały na jasnej tapicerce jeszcze przez długi czas. Zanim jednak rozsiadł się na miękkim meblu, ściągnął z jednego z blatów poranną gazetę. Rozłożył ją w powietrzu, wypijając kilka łyków ciemnego, energetyzującego napoju. Gdy usiadł już na kanapie, kończył czytać artykuł z pierwszej strony. Po tym, jak jego oczy przeleciały po ostatnich linijkach tekstu, chłopak zaczął przerzucać kartki, przeglądając pobieżnie New York Timesa. Ku jego rozczarowaniu nie trafił jednak na żaden ciekawszy artykuł.

Zrezygnowany, odrzucił gazetę na stojący nieopodal stolik. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w jakiś nieistniejący punkt na pomalowanej na niebieskoszary kolor ścianie, sącząc przy tym powoli gorącą kawę. Po chwili zaczął jednak mimowolnie wodzić wzrokiem po całkiem sporym lokum, w którym się właśnie znajdował. W zasadzie przez jego współlokatorów było ono nazywane bazą, choć młody człowiek nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem, że jest to dobre określenie. W końcu prawdziwa baza musi być ukryta przed oczami postronnych, a nie da się ukryć mieszkania, znajdującego się w jednym z manhattańskich apartamentowców, w dodatku graniczących z Central Parkiem. Ale cóż — poniekąd lokum to było bazą.

Spojrzenie błyszczących czekoladowych oczu napotkało w końcu coś, co ucieszyło w duchu chłopaka — wielki, siedemdziesięcio-calowy telewizor. Został on zawieszony nieco poniżej środka wschodniej ściany pomieszczenia. Otaczało go kilka prostych komód i przeszklonych witryn. Ogólnie salon bazy był utrzymany w wystroju minimalistycznym.

Nim jeszcze młody mężczyzna zdążył włączyć urządzenie za pomocą pilota, znalezionego pod jedną z poduszek leżących na kanapie, w ekranie telewizora mignęło odbicie jego drobnej postaci. Chłopak zdecydowanie nie był zbyt postawnej postury — raczej szczupły, niewysoki, o niezbyt wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach. Do tego okrągła twarz o łagodnych, niemal dziecięcych rysach i otaczające ją kasztanowe loki przydawały mu chłopięcego wyglądu, przez co wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niepozorny. Mimo tego pewien widoczny w jego oczach błysk niezrozumiałej ekscytacji znacznie ożywiał jego postać.

Przez ekran telewizora zaczęły przelatywać obrazy z wielu różnych kanałów, lecz nic nie zainteresowało młodego człowieka. Jeszcze kilkukrotnie przeskakiwał przez wszystkie stacje, licząc najwyraźniej, że w międzyczasie pojawi się coś ciekawego. Przeliczył się jednak i wyłączył z irytacją urządzenie.

Dopiero w momencie, gdy telewizor ostatecznie umilkł, chłopak zorientował się, jak cicho było w bazie. Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, zwłaszcza, że o godzinie dziewiątej wszyscy jej mieszkańcy zazwyczaj już dawno byli na nogach. De facto ta nienaturalna i przez to dość niepokojąca cisza panowała w apartamencie już od chwili obudzenia się młodego mężczyzny, wcześniej jednak nie zwrócił on na nią za bardzo uwagi, najwyraźniej wciąż jeszcze zbyt zaspany.

Chłopak zaintrygowany tym dziwnym spokojem zerknął przez prawe ramię w stronę północnej ściany. Znajdowały się w niej dwa rzędy sporych, połyskujących metalicznie drzwi. Jeden z nich przebiegał tuż nad podłogą salonu, kończąc się wąskim korytarzem prowadzącym do drzwi wejściowych, drugi zaś znajdował się ponad kładką wykonaną z metalowej siatki, dzięki której można było dostać się na wyższą kondygnację. Właśnie tam znajdowały się sypialnie wszystkich czterech lokatorów tego specyficznego lokum. Piętro niżej mieściły się natomiast trzy pomieszczenia — magazyn należący do Rico, laboratorium Kowalskiego oraz Pokój Map — tak zostało nazwane swoiste zacisze szefa oddziału przez jego członków. Trzymał tam on różne dokumenty, broń i cenne dla niego przedmioty.

Jednak to nie to pomieszczenie wzbudziło zainteresowanie chłopaka, a wcześniej wspomniane laboratorium. Pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do jego wnętrza majaczyła bowiem cienka smuga jasnej poświaty świadcząca o tym, że ktoś w nim przebywał. Młody człowiek wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez moment, marszcząc brwi. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu wcześniej nie zorientował się, że nie jest wcale sam.

W końcu jednak poderwał się z kanapy, postanawiając złożyć swojemu przyjacielowi małą wizytę. Kilka kroków wystarczyło, by znaleźć się pod masywnymi dębowymi drzwiami, polakierowanymi na srebrny kolor i mającymi gdzieniegdzie metalowe wykończenia. Chłopak cicho i wyjątkowo ostrożnie zapukał w drewno. Nie chciał przeszkadzać oddziałowemu strategowi, wiedząc, jak bardzo nie cierpi on sytuacji, gdy ktoś odrywa go od właśnie wykonywanego zajęcia. Ostatecznie, nie słysząc z wnętrza żadnej odpowiedzi, młody człowiek zdecydował się wejść do wnętrza pomieszczenia.

Delikatnie pchnął on drewniane skrzydło. Skrzywił się lekko, słysząc może niezbyt donośne, lecz mimo tego wyjątkowo irytujące skrzypienie zawiasów, które na szczęście umilkło po szerszym otwarciu drzwi. Ostrożnie przekroczył próg skąpanego w półmroku pomieszczenia. Jego ściany znikały gdzieś za dziesiątkami nieprzerwanie migoczących monitorów. Na lewo od wejścia stał dość spory masywny stół — liczne obdrapania, otwory i odpryski lakieru świadczyły o tym, że był on stosunkowo intensywnie użytkowany. Tuż za nim można było dostrzec znajdujące się w ścianie regały, wypełnione różnymi książkami i dziwacznymi przedmiotami.

W samym środku tego osobliwego pokoju, będącego ni to pracownią, ni to laboratorium, stało potężne, czarne krzesło. Siedzący w nim mężczyzna nieznacznie się pochylał, nieprzerwanie wpatrując się w znajdujące się przed nim monitory. Jego wzrok nieustannie prześlizgiwał się z jednego obrazu na drugi, zaś na jego twarzy malowało się wręcz nienaturalne skupienie.

Chłopak spróbował bezgłośnie zbliżyć się do swego towarzysza, lecz, jak się potem okazało, bezskutecznie — mężczyzna musiał go usłyszeć. Natychmiast wyciągnął rękę w stronę niewielkiego stolika, znajdującego się po jego prawej stronie i będącego praktycznie jedynym normalnym meblem stojącym w tym pomieszczeniu. Strateg rozprostował długie palce, lekko muskając prostą, niebieską ramkę, w którą oprawione zostało zdjęcie pięknej, młodej kobiety. Wpatrywała się ona w obserwatora parą lśniących, turkusowych oczu. Jej promienną, smukłą twarz, otoczoną falami ciemnych blond włosów, rozświetlał nieco zadziorny uśmiech.

Po chwili ramka wraz ze zdjęciem z cichym brzdękiem uderzyła o drewniany blat stolika. Mężczyzna cofnął rękę, niechętnie odwracając się w stronę swojego gościa. Chłopak nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego ten świetny strateg, nieco szalony naukowiec i zapalony wynalazca wciąż jeszcze ukrywał przed swoimi towarzyszami tę niewielką fotografię niezwykle podobno serdecznej kobiety, choć i tak wszyscy byli świadomi tego, jak beznadziejnie się w niej zakochał, niestety bez wzajemności.

— Coś się stało, Frank? — Pozbawiony nawet cienia emocji głos Kowalskiego wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia.

Chociaż strateg zdawał się być całkowicie spokojnym, z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać pewne napięcie. Zwykle szare cienie pod jego błękitnymi oczami przybrały lekko fioletowawy kolor, zdradzając zmęczenie i stres.

— Nic. Po prostu po zrobieniu sobie kawy zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie was wszystkich wywiało, i pomyślałem, że mógłbym zajrzeć i sprawdzić, co robisz — wyjaśnił chłopak pogodnie, wzruszając przy tym nieznacznie ramionami.

Strateg zmierzył go wzrokiem z wyraźną dezaprobatą — najwyraźniej nie spodobał mu się poziom jego nieco zawiłej i trochę kolokwialnej odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i, nie zwracając już na Franka większej uwagi, powrócił do bacznej obserwacji monitorów. Chłopak, nie zrażając się jego reakcją, zbliżył się do niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Na ekranie znajdującym się tuż przed nosem Kowalskiego była wyświetlona regularna siatka cienkich i nieco grubszych linii, przypominająca nieco Frankowi mapę Queens. Po jednej z nich z zawrotną prędkością pędziły dwie kropki — pomarańczowa uciekała najszybciej, jak tylko mogła, lecz i tak na skrzyżowaniach odległość między nią a zieloną diametralnie malała.

— Coś ukradli? — spytał chłopak po chwili zastanowienia.

— Coś ważnego — stwierdził tylko strateg cichym głosem i gwałtownie przejechał fotelem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

Frank przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi z uwagą, podczas gdy Kowalski przeglądał stertę brązowych teczek, upchaną w kącie. Wyciągnął kilka z nich, rozłożył je na stole i szybko je przewertował. W końcu zdecydował się wziąć cztery z nich i wrócił na miejsce.

— Przekaż je Philowi — przykazał stanowczo, podając chłopakowi dokumenty i bezzwłocznie wracając do poprzedniego zajęcia.

— Zaległe raporty? — Frank podniósł wzrok znad trzymanych w rękach teczek i zerknął w stronę naukowca.

Kowalski przytaknął nieznacznie, nawet nie spoglądając na chłopaka. Po chwili dalszego wgapiania się w monitory splótł palce i oparł na nich podbródek. Frank wiedział już, że zagadywanie przyjaciela nie miało sensu — strateg był zbyt pochłonięty wykonywanym właśnie zajęciem. Młodzik westchnął, krzywiąc się lekko, i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak w ich progu, by móc jeszcze przez chwilę przyjrzeć się Kowalskiemu.

Kołnierz niemal śnieżnobiałej koszuli stratega wyjątkowo niechlujnie wystawał ponad lekko wygnieciony czarny sweter, tak jakby mężczyzna ubierał się wcześniej w znacznym pośpiechu. Jego jasnobrązowe włosy nie układały się w żadną konkretną fryzurę — strasznie zmierzwione odstawały na wszystkie strony, sugerując, że ich właściciel dopiero co zgramolił się z łóżka i nie zdążył nawet przejrzeć się w lustrze. Frank ściągnął brwi. Brak tak charakterystycznego dla Kowalskiego ładu w wyglądzie wzbudził w nim mieszane uczucia, oznaczał bowiem, że to coś, o czym strateg przedtem wspomniał, musiało być naprawdę ważne.

* * *

Po oświetlanej dziesiątkami jarzeniówek powierzchni jednego z kilku poziomów podziemnego parkingu echem niósł się cichy odgłos kroków. Powoli zbliżały się one w kierunku jednego z wielu pozostawionych w tym miejscu pojazdów. Był nim dość spory, wysoko zawieszony samochód, przypominający barwą igły świerku. Z jednej strony sąsiadował on z nieco niższym, kremowym Chevroletem, zaś miejsce znajdującego się po jego drugiej stronie pozostawało, przynajmniej w tym momencie, puste.

Widok znajomego Jeepa z pewnością był powodem szerokiego uśmiechu, który ozdobił twarz zbliżającego się do niego z cichym pogwizdywaniem młodego człowieka. Frank bardzo lubił to auto, najczęściej zresztą wśród całego oddziału siadał za jego kierownicą. Jego przyjaciele znacznie bardziej woleli starszego, opancerzonego Jeepa, którego kilka lat wcześniej w jakimś komisie znalazł Rico i nieco podrasował. Pojazd służbowy pozostawał więc do dyspozycji Szeregowego, który obchodził się z nim na szczęście dużo ostrożniej niż towarzysze.

Chłopak dziarsko podszedł do Grand Cherokke'a i trochę za mocno szarpnął grafitową, lekko chropowatą klamkę, znajdującą się na przednich drzwiach od strony kierowcy. Metalowe skrzydło odskoczyło z impetem, uderzając Franka w ramię. Młodzik syknął z irytacją i opadł na ciemnoszary, obity skórą fotel. Wpychając kluczyk do stacyjki, energicznie rozmasował wciąż nieco bolącą rękę. Po donośnym zatrzaśnięciu drzwi z lekkim piskiem opon ruszył z miejsca.  
Gdy tylko poczuł opór pedałów pod swoimi stopami i chłodną, matową powierzchnię kierownicy, uleciały z niego resztki wcześniejszej irytacji. Rozluźnił się, wyciągając w miękkim fotelu. Coś w jeździe samochodem było dla niego uspokajającego. Odruchowo sięgnął w stronę odtwarzacza, naciskając malutki przycisk z trójkącikiem. I to był błąd.

Z głośników natychmiast zaczęło wydobywać się niemiłosiernie głośne brzmienie gitary basowej i elektrycznej, połączone z odgłosami perkusji i donośnym, jednak niezbyt wyraźnym śpiewem. Chłopak bez chwili wahania ściszył miotającą głośnikami muzykę, próbując ulżyć nieco swym uszom. Od razu wiedział, kto przed nim prowadził auto — tylko Rico w całym oddziale nie zależało specjalnie na dobrej kondycji swojego słuchu. Sam fakt, że kierował on tym pojazdem, stanowił jednak dla Szeregowego swego rodzaju niespodziankę. Dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach jazdy zrozumiał, że przez trzy tygodnie jego nieobecności auto musiało choć raz być używane.

Młody człowiek szybko doszedł do siebie po nagłej, muzycznej eksplozji. Wykonując kilka prostych manewrów, opuścił miejsce parkingowe i ruszył w stronę wyjazdu na jedną z nowojorskich ulic. Po kilku minutach wolnej, pełnej zakrętów jazdy, pokonawszy kilka wyższych poziomów, Frank wreszcie wydostał się na zewnątrz. Z początku światło wpadające we wjazd do podziemnego parkingu oślepiło go, lecz po chwili jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do porannego, marcowego słońca.

Wpatrując się w błyszczący w jego promieniach asfalt, wypełniony żółtymi taksówkami i innymi autami, Szeregowy kątem oka zerknął na Central Park. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyły ceglane mury miejskiego zoo. Frank uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Bardzo lubił zarówno to całkiem zaciszne, choć zawsze tłumnie odwiedzane miejsce, jak i mieszkające w nim zwierzęta. Prędko zmusił się jednak do uważnego wpatrywania się w drogę, po tym, jak ledwo uniknął zderzenia z włączającym się do ruchu pojazdem.

Podróż zajęła Szeregowemu może z dziesięć minut — jego cel znajdował się całkiem blisko, lecz ilość krążących po Manhattanie aut była jak zwykle dość spora, wobec czego nie obyło się bez korków. Niestety, miejsce, w którym mógłby zaparkować, odnalazł dopiero po kolejnych kilku minutach krążenia w pobliżu budynku będącego jego celem. Ledwo wciskając się pomiędzy dwa stosunkowo małe samochody osobowe, Frank uświadomił sobie, że w sumie szybciej byłoby, gdyby dostał się tu na piechotę.

— Głupie przyzwyczajenia — mruknął pod nosem, wysiadając niespiesznie z Jeepa i po przejściu kilku metrów zdalnie zamykając pojazd.

Ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę dość szerokich schodów z lekko przybrudzonego już piaskowca. Ponad nimi rozciągała się potężna, jasna fasada pokaźnego, bogato zdobionego budynku, wzniesionego wraz z początkiem XX wieku. Nietrudno było stwierdzić, że jest to gmach należący do rządu lub jakiejś rządowej organizacji. Gdy już Frank wspiął się na ostatni stopień, jego oczom ukazały się potężne, szklane drzwi ze złotymi wykończeniami. Tuż obok nich do muru za pomocą czterech śrub została przymocowana niewielkich rozmiarów prosta tabliczka. Został na nią naniesiony napis Central Intelligence Agency oraz kilka linijek tekstu zbyt małych, by Szeregowy mógł je odczytać.

Frank prędko podszedł do podwójnego, przeszklonego skrzydła i pchnął zdecydowanie metalową, pozłacaną klamkę. Przekraczając próg budynku należącego do CIA, wpuścił do wypełnionego ludźmi hallu nieco świeżego powietrza. Niecodzienny tłum natychmiast przykuł uwagę Szeregowego, nieco go dezorientując. Zbity z tropu, przekrzywił delikatnie głowę, lustrując przy tym uważnie ludzi zgromadzonych w ogromnym pomieszczeniu.

— Co się do diaska dzieje? — zapytał bezgłośnie sam siebie, nie znając jednak odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Zmrużył oczy, zatrzymując się niemal w samym środku hallu. Wiele osób mijało go, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego obecności. W ich rozbieganych spojrzeniach Frank bez trudu dostrzegł cień strachu, co jeszcze bardziej go skołowało. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyrwał się z letargu i bezwiednie ruszył w stronę jednej ze strzeżonych bramek. Podeszwy jego butów z cichym szelestem sunęły po lśniącej podłodze, przez panujący wokół zgiełk odbijając się niemal bez żadnego dźwięku.

Gdy tylko młody człowiek zbliżył się do ubranego od stóp do głów w ciemne barwy strażnika, ten uniósł dłoń we wstrzymującym geście. Wzrok jego ciemnych oczu kilkukrotnie uważnie prześlizgnął się po niepozornej postaci Franka, przyglądając się mu nieco krytycznie. Chłopak, nie przejmując się jego niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, zręcznie wydobył z kieszeni identyfikator i podał go mężczyźnie. Wzmiankowany przez chwilę przyglądał się badawczo przedmiotowi, w dalszym ciągu nieufnie zerkając w stronę Szeregowego.

Frank zmarszczył lekko brwi. Dziwiła go ta bezzasadna wrogość ze strony strażnika. Nie potrafił za nic w świecie stwierdzić, czego mogła być efektem. Wiedział jednak jedno — musiała być w jakiś sposób związana z tym, co działo się wokół niego.

W końcu strażnik spojrzał w jego stronę przyjaźnie, uśmiechając się przy tym przepraszająco. — Witam, panie Norton — odparł pogodnie. Wyraźnie było widać, że mu ulżyło.

Szeregowy skinął głową, odwzajemniając przyjacielski gest. Wziął od mężczyzny swój identyfikator i ruszył w kierunku wind, znajdujących się tuż za bramkami. Ucieszył go fakt, że nikt poza nim nie wybierał się do biur — może i należał do osób bardzo towarzyskich, ale napięta atmosfera panująca w budynku sprawiała, że czuł się dość niezręcznie.

Będąc samemu w stalowej kabinie, miał wreszcie szansę, by przemyśleć to, co zaobserwował. Całe to zamieszanie w gmachu było co najmniej niepokojące. Nie był jednak świadom, czy było to związane z nieplanowaną misją jego towarzyszy. Tym niemniej, jeśli wszystko to łączyło się z kradzieżą lub przeciekiem, sytuacja musiała być całkiem poważna.

Windą delikatnie szarpnęło, po czym kabina raptownie się zatrzymała. Drzwi rozsunęły się bezszelestnie, ukazując tym samym długi, oświetlony licznymi jarzeniówkami korytarz. W jego jasnych ścianach ciągnęły się równoległe rzędy drzwi, z pozoru nie mające końca. Wydłużone pomieszczenie było wyjątkowo puste, a panująca w nim cisza przyprawiała o dreszcze, przypominając nieco scenerię z taniego horroru.

Frank niepewnie opuścił kabinę, która tuż za jego plecami z cichym świstem zniknęła za metalowymi drzwiami. Chłopak powoli skierował się w stronę znajdujących się kilkanaście metrów dalej znajomych drzwi z przykręconą do nich tabliczką „P. Huxley". Echo jego kroków niosło się po korytarzu, wzmacniając jeszcze bardziej wrażenie, że pomieszczenie to nie ma końca. Gdy Szeregowy wreszcie znalazł się przed swoim celem i już wyciągnął dłoń, by chwycić klamkę, szare skrzydło odskoczyło z impetem, prawie przygniatając go do ściany.

Z wnętrza pomieszczenia wybiegł rozgorączkowany mężczyzna. Jego krótko ścięte, ciemnobrązowe włosy lśniły w białym i jaskrawym świetle jarzeniówek, zaś rozbiegany wzrok błądził po korytarzu. Gdy tylko spostrzegł, że nieomal kogoś zmiażdżył, natychmiast przymknął drzwi i uśmiechnął się lekko speszony. Frank prędko napotkał przepraszające spojrzenie ciemnozielonych oczu. Dopiero po chwili jego towarzysz dostrzegł teczki trzymane w rękach przez chłopaka.

— Zaległe raporty? — spytał Phil, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

Szeregowy przekrzywił nieco głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko ze świadomością, że sam wcześniej zadał to samo pytanie. Minął moment, zanim młodzik uświadomił sobie, że jego towarzysz już zmierza szybkim krokiem w kierunku wind.

— Zaczekaj! — Dogonienie Phila nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu.

— Chodźmy na dół, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić — zaproponował mężczyzna natychmiast, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź ze strony Franka.

— Coś się stało? — spytał Szeregowy bezzwłocznie, mając nadzieję, że wreszcie uzyska jakąś odpowiedź.

— Nic specjalnego — rzucił Phil obojętnie, lekko wzruszając ramionami. Widać jednak było wyraźnie, że chciał, by Frank po prostu zbagatelizował całą sprawę.

Młody człowiek ruszył cierpliwie za przyjacielem, starając się powstrzymać zżerającą go od środka ciekawość. Phil nacisnął przycisk i po upływie najwyżej trzydziestu sekund metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się, pozwalając obojgu dostać się do kabiny windy.

— Przenoszą mi gabinet — wyjaśnił mężczyzna krótko, napotykając wzrok Szeregowego. Jego twarz przybrała jednak przy tym dziwny, niezrozumiały wyraz.

Frank zrezygnował z zadawania pytań, wiedząc doskonale, że i tak nie otrzyma na nie odpowiedzi. Po kilku sekundach ledwo wyczuwalnej jazdy winda delikatnie drgnęła i przed oczami dwojga ludzi ukazał się korytarz, który rozciągał się piętro niżej. Kręciło się tu kilkanaście osób, równie poddenerwowanych, co tłum zebrany w hallu. Mnóstwo biurowych pracowników Agencji przechodziło z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, trzymając w rękach grube pliki dokumentów, gdzieniegdzie wśród tłumu pojawiał się ktoś umundurowany.

Phil wraz z Frankiem opuścili kabinę i zaczęli przedzierać się przez korytarz. Szeregowy nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zmierzali. Pomimo dziwnych i trochę przy tym niepokojących przeczuć, nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego wciąż milczącego towarzysza, posłusznie za nim podążając. W końcu jednak, ku wielkiej uciesze chłopaka, Phil postanowił ukrócić ich wędrówkę. Po lekkim zakręcie w lewo mężczyźni przekroczyli próg jednych z drzwi i znaleźli się w białym, pozbawionym okien pomieszczeniu, jednym z wielu jemu podobnych, wychodzących z utrzymanego w stonowanych barwach korytarza. Tuż za prostym, grafitowo szarym biurkiem, które stało w prawej części gabinetu, siedziała drobna kobieta o skórze koloru mlecznej czekolady i pięknych, mahoniowych puklach, okalających jej nieco pociągłą twarz.

— Witaj, Vanesso — odparł Phil zdawkowo, choć z dużo większym entuzjazmem niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

Kobieta uniosła nieco głowę, zerkając znad kilku kartek na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy znaleźli się na wprost niej. Od razu wyprostowała się i ostrożnie odłożyła na biurko trzymany przez siebie srebrny długopis.

— Dzień dobry, panie Huxley — odpowiedziała po chwili z rozbrajającym wprost uśmiechem.

Frank nieśmiało skinął głową w jej stronę, na co Vanessa odpowiedziała tym samym. Dziewczyna miała najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat i z pewnością pokończone z wyróżnieniami elitarne szkoły. Do tego jej bardzo wytworny i starannie dopieszczony wygląd sugerował, że niezwykle dbała o każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół swojego wizerunku. Wskazywało to również na jej całkiem wysoką pozycję materialną, a co za tym idzie — społeczną. Z tego, co było wiadome Szeregowemu, jej ojciec pracował w strukturach CIA już od dawna, zajmując dość ważne stanowisko. Córka najpewniej poszła w jego ślady, choć z pozoru nie nadawała się na agenta wywiadu.

— To co tam dla mnie masz? — zapytał Phil, wyrywając Franka z zamyślenia.

Chłopak z początku spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Minęła chwila, zanim oprzytomniał, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć.

— To tak… — Szeregowy podszedł do biurka i rozłożył na blacie dokumentu, starając się nie zerkać w stronę przyglądającej mu się z nieskrywaną ciekawością Vanessy. — Znając życie, część tych dokumentów zostaje tu, w Nowym Jorku, a resztę trzeba wysłać do Langley. Mógłbyś dokładniej te papiery przejrzeć, bo niektóre są pewnie skierowane do Biura Badań i Rozwoju, zaś pozostałe do Biura Spraw Wojskowych — Frank poinstruował swojego przyjaciela, chociaż nie raz już dostarczał mu raporty.

— Co oni by bez ciebie zrobili — mruknął Phil niby do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, by usłyszał to również jego towarzysz.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie chciało im się, mam rację? — spytał mężczyzna, zerkając w stronę Szeregowego.

— Pewnie tak — Frank przytaknął, po czym cała trójka obecna w pomieszczeniu się roześmiała.

Gdy już nieco ochłonęli, Phil zgarnął dokumenty z powierzchni drewnianego blatu, chcąc najwyraźniej skierować się już do swojego nowego gabinetu, mieszczącego się tuż za ścianą. Nim jednak zdążył choć chwycić klamkę, usłyszał manifestacyjne odchrząknięcie. Obrócił się nieznacznie i natychmiast napotkał na karcące spojrzenie jego podwładnej.

— Byłbym zapomniał… — mruknął cicho, trochę zakłopotany.

Mężczyzna sięgnął po spoczywające w dłoniach Vanessy koperty, które dziewczyna, wyciągając aksamitną dłoń w jego stronę, podała swojemu przełożonemu. Uniosła przy tym nieznacznie oczy ku niebu.

— Niedawno otrzymaliśmy dla was dwie przesyłki — poinformował Phil naprędce, uważnie przyglądając się zapisanym częściom kopert. — Jedna jest dla twojego szefa, zakładam, że nadesłana została z centrum dowodzenia. Druga natomiast jest zaadresowana do ciebie. — Mężczyzna podał Frankowi dwie cienkie paczuszki.

Chłopak, niezmiernie zdumiony, uważnie przyjrzał się kopercie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał się żadnej wiadomości, a zwłaszcza nie przekazanej przez Phila.

— Nie wiemy, kto jest jej nadawcą — wyjaśnił szybko jego towarzysz, dostrzegając najwyraźniej malujące się na twarzy młodego człowieka zdziwienie. — Pojawiła się u nas jakiś tydzień temu.

Frank, wciąż zbity z tropu, przewracał kopertę w palcach. Na matowym, jakby lekko karbowanym papierze było starannie odręcznie napisane wyjątkowo ozdobną czcionką „Frank Norton". Z drugiej strony koperty wykaligrafowane zostały tylko dwie przeplatające się ze sobą litery — J i B. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co mogły one oznaczać, ale coś podświadomie podpowiadało mu, że nie było to nic dobrego.

— Spokojnie, jest zbyt cienka jak na bombę — pocieszył go półżartem Phil.

Szeregowy z początku spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. Dopiero po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił lekki, promienny uśmiech.

— Dobra, nie mogę tu tak stać przez cały dzień, mam trochę do roboty — Phil zerknął na spoczywającego na jego nadgarstku Rolexa i przygryzł dolną wargę.  
Frank prędko poszedł w jego ślady, spoglądając na swojego sportowego Swatcha. — Ja w ogóle muszę już lecieć — odparł trochę nerwowo. — Mam nadzieję, że szef jeszcze nie wrócił, bo inaczej by mnie chyba udusił ze względu na to, że przez to szkolenie w Hiszpanii nie było mnie od trzech tygodni — dodał z zakłopotaniem.

— Nie ma sprawy, leć. — Jego towarzysz zaglądnął w trzymane w rękach dokumenty. Po chwili podniósł jednak wzrok i dał tym samym do zrozumienia Frankowi, by jeszcze moment zaczekał. — Właśnie zapomniałem spytać, jak tam było na wyjeździe? Odpocząłeś trochę od Nowego Jorku? — Na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

— Na pewno Madryt nie jest tak wielki, ale, wierz mi, też jest bardzo zatłoczony, szczególne ze względu na wielu turystów — chłopak westchnął cicho, żałując najwyraźniej, że sam nie miał ani chwili na zwiedzanie hiszpańskiej stolicy. — A szkolenie jak to szkolenie, nic niezwykłego — dodał, wymieniając z przyjacielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— No tak, mogliby je trochę urozmaicać — mruknął Phil.

Szeregowy uśmiechnął się smutno. — Cóż poradzić. — Wzruszył lekko ramionami. — To do zobaczenia — rzucił jeszcze do obecnych w pomieszczeniu i szybkim krokiem wyszedł na korytarz.

* * *

Chłodny, suchy powiew delikatnie wydobywał się z ciemnych wylotów klimatyzacji, prędko wypełniając zacienione wnętrze Jeepa. Siedzący na miejscu kierowcy chłopak czuł, jak powietrze smagało lekko jego policzki, nie zwracał na nie jednak zupełnie uwagi. Wszystkie jego myśli zaprzątała wówczas zagadkowa, kremowa koperta. Wpatrywał się w nią tępo, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien sprawdzić, co znajduje się w jej środku, czy też nie.

W końcu jednak, tknięty złym przeczuciem Frank ostrożnie rozerwał papier, nie chcąc uszkodzić w żaden sposób zawartości przesyłki. Z wnętrza koperty wysunęła się drobna, złożona na pół karteczka. Została ona wykonana z tego samego materiału, co otaczająca ją delikatna papierowa powłoka.

Chłopak przez moment powoli obracał karteczkę w palcach, po czym ostatecznie zdecydował się ją rozprostować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu spomiędzy niej wypadł jeszcze jeden kawałek nieco sztywniejszego papieru, opadając między pedał gazu a hamulec. Frank szybko po niego sięgnął. Gdy tylko podniósł go na wysokość oczu i obrócił w palcach, osłupiał. Z pewnością nie było to coś, czego by się kiedykolwiek spodziewał.

Trzymał w dłoni niewielkich rozmiarów fotografię. Z pozoru zdawała się zupełnie zwyczajna — ot, trójka przeciętnych ludzi, sfotografowanych na tle starannie utrzymanego ogrodu. Franka jej widok jednak w pełni zaskoczył, wiedział bowiem aż za dobrze, kto został uchwycony na tym zdjęciu — ba, sam się na nim znajdował. Sęk w tym, że owa fotografia została wykonana niemal dwanaście lat temu przez jego matkę.

Powstała zresztą w okolicznościach, które wspominał z ogromnym żalem, jako że był to jeden z ostatnich dni spędzonych z dość bliską mu częścią jego rodziny — wujkiem Nigelem, bratem jego mamy, oraz jego córką, Ellie. Wciąż pamiętał tamto wyjątkowo słoneczne jak na Wielką Brytanię lato. Na wspomnienie szerokiego uśmiechu, który niemal nigdy nie schodził z promiennej, pokrytej kilkoma piegami twarzy jego kuzynki i częstej towarzyszki zabaw, kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły. Złociste loki dziewczynki jeszcze bardziej rozjaśniały jej postać, tak że przypominała jasny promyczek, zawsze pełen energii. Trudno było uwierzyć w to, że dziewczynka w takim stopniu przepełniona radością mogła tak wiele doświadczyć — w wyjątkowo tragicznych okolicznościach stracić matkę, a wraz z nią szansę na zwyczajne, sielankowe dzieciństwo.

Frank przełknął gulę, która momentalnie pojawiła się w jego gardle. Właściwie to wychował się razem z młodszą od siebie kuzynką. W jego wspomnieniach utkwił widok jej wielkich, czekoladowych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z taką ufnością, gdy obiecał jej, że jego wyjazd do Stanów Zjednoczonych niczego nie zmieni. Że dalej będą ze sobą rozmawiać, śmiać się razem, pisać do siebie listy. Jakże zrobiło mu się przykro, kiedy oprzytomniał, że złożonej obietnicy nigdy nie dotrzymał. Kontakt z brytyjską częścią rodziny praktycznie całkowicie się urwał — ocean okazał się jednak zbyt rozległą barierą.

Chłopak dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o trzymanej w drugiej ręce karteczce. Zerknął w jej stronę niepewnie, świadom kryjącego się w niej zapewne jakiegoś podstępu. Uniósł ją lekko, by móc dojrzeć słowa starannie naniesione na powierzchnię kartki. Jego oczy raz z wolna przebiegły po tekście. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i ponownie przyjrzał się notatce.

Kiedy dotarł do niego wreszcie sens tej krótkiej linijki tekstu, Frank poczuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął delikatny dreszcz, zaś źrenice jego oczu nieznacznie się powiększyły. Niemal natychmiast zacisnął powieki i zaczerpnął kilka głębszych oddechów, próbując uspokoić nieco rozpędzone tętno. Szef byłby zły, skarcił się bezzwłocznie w myślach, wciąż przekonując siebie, że to, co odczytał przed momentem z kartki, nie może być prawdą. Musisz zachować zimną krew, powtarzał sobie niczym mantrę.

W końcu jego wzrok ponownie natrafił na krótki liścik. Tym razem jednak emocje wzięły nad nim górę. Odrzucił z impetem kopertę wraz z jej zawartością na ziejące pustką siedzenie pasażera, zacisnął kurczowo ręce na kierownicy, zwalniając wcześniej hamulec ręczny, i z całej siły wcisnął pedał gazu. Jeep gwałtownie wycofał, omal nie taranując sunącego ulicą z niewielką prędkością Lexusa. Frank nie miał wprawdzie zbyt wiele czasu, zatrzymał się jednak i uspokoił kierowcę drugiego pojazdu, po czym prędko włączył się z powrotem do ruchu.

Szeregowy przedzierał się w stronę bazy, pokonując pełne samochodów, nowojorskie ulice najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Nie przejmował się już niezapowiedzianym, porannym wypadem przyjaciół, ani zamieszaniem w budynku CIA. W jego umyśle wciąż krążyło tylko jedno zdanie — Śpiesz się, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć ich jeszcze żywych…

* * *

_**A/N: Wreszcie skończyłam pierwszy rozdział! Jestem wprost przeszczęśliwa! **_**c:**_**  
Myślę, że od następnego rozdziału akcja nabierze tępa i Was pochłonie. Mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. ^^  
**_

_**Nie stworzyłam **_**Pingwinów z Madagaskaru**_**, wszelkie prawa do nich przysługują Dreamworksowi.**_


End file.
